harry_potter_mischieffandomcom-20200215-history
Draco Malfoy
Draco Malfoy (June 5,1982-Present) is a Pure-blood wizard born to Lucius Malfoy and Narcissa Black. Being the son of a Death Eater , Draco was raised to believe in the strong importance of blood purity. He attended Hogwarts from 1991-1999, as he repeats his seventh year after the battle . During the sorting ceromony in first year Draco is placed in Slytherin house and joins the house Quidditch team as seeker during his second year. Draco is the boyfriend and later on husband to Astoria Greengrass and the father to Scorpius Malfoy. Draco is aslo the father-in-law to Rose Weasley and the paternal grandfather to Maddox ,Parker and Sebastian Malfoy. Biography Early Life Draco Malfoy was born into the prestigous Pure-Blood Families: Noble House of Black and the Malfoy Family. He lived a very wealthy child hood. Hogwarts Years Year 1 Draco became close friends with Vincent Crabbe,Greggory Goyle who later on becomes his brother in-law, Pansy Parkinson and Blaise Zabini. Year 2 Year 3 Year 4 Year 5 Prefect Year 6 Death Eater Year 7 Repeat of 7th year After the battle of Hogwarts, Draco and his family where tried for their Death Eater Crimes. Draco was sentenced with the inability to practice and use magic outside of Hogwarts for one year.At the end of the one year, Draco is viewed as safe to the wizardary community, he would be allowed to use magic freely. If convicted guilty ,than his magic would be taken away for ever. After Hogwarts Draco marries his girlfriend Astoria Greengrass three years later and the pair goes onto have their only son and heir to their Malgoy Inc Scorpius Malfoy. Draco runs a successful hotel and restuarant chain in both the wizarding world and muggle world. Years later Draco becomes the grandfather to Maddox Malfoy, Parker Malfoy and Sebastian Malfoy via Scorpius marriage to Rose Weasley. Physical Appearance Draco is a slender boy with sleek blonde hair,cold grey eyes and a pale complexion. He is described as having haught good looks that run in the Black Family. During the first five years of school Draco was healthy looking,from sixth-seventh year he became quite thin and bagan ro form dark shadows under his eyes and greyis tinge to his skin due to the stress of his death eater missions. During the repeat of his seventh year and his friendship with Astoria Greengrass and Aries Black , the stress began to ease away and he was able to regain a health composure. As a Death Eater he bore the Dark Mark on his left inner forearm, which has since faded after Voldermorts Death. Personality and Traits jnjnjnj Relationships Romance Astoria Greengrass Astoria and Draco first meet as children at a party hosted by Astoria's mother. Astoria's older sister Daphene and Draco Malfoy are the same age having started Hogwarts together in 1991. Astoria is two years yonger that Draco, meaning that the pair has rarly had any real contact with each other with the exception of pure-blood parties. Astoria Greengrass begans to form a friendship with her sisters fellow classmate Draco Malfoy during her sixth year and the repeat of Draco's seventh year. At this time Astoria is one of the few syltherin's left that still talk to Draco Malfoy after his sentences from the Ministry due to his war crimes. Over the course of the pairs friendship they began to develop feelings for one another and go on there first date to Hogsmead in October. The pair does not become exclusive until December. The Astoira and Draco eventually go on to get married and have one son Scorpius Malfoy. Family Scorpius Malfoy Scorpius is the only son to Asotria and Draco Malfoy. Scorpius goes on to being sorted in Slytherin house like both his parents.Scorpius grows up to be a very talented and smart wizard and quidditch player. During his childhood,Draco would often allow Scorpius to mingle with Lennox Black ,Mavis Longbottom ,and Hadley Thomas. Through Scorpius,Draco and Astoria's friendship with the Black and Minsky family they would often run into the Weasley / Potter Family. As Scorpius grew closer to school age he befriended Draco's best friend Blaize Zabini's son Zachary Zabini. Aries Black Aries and Draco are fellow housemates in Slytherin. Aries is Draco's 2nd cousin through Aries father Sirius and Draco's mother Narcissa . Draco and Aries due not have much interaction during their early Hogwarts years as Aries is 2 years yonger in school. Draco and Aries get to know each other after the 2nd war as both boy's commiteted a crime,during their trash pick up penses. Draco's war crime was much larger that Aries' crime as Aries only crimes was using a alias and forged documents. Upon returning to school both boy's acknowledge each other on the train via a nod. They later on share a mutal friend Astoria Greengras, who goes on to date Draco. Aries and his long time love Felicity Meadowes often atten triple dates with Draco, Astoria,Phoenix and Vika. Artemis Black Friends Felicity Meadowes is the girlfriend and best friend to Aries Black and the friend to Draco. Vika Summers is the best friend to Aries, Reagan and the girlfriend to Phoenix Shacklebolt. Vika befriends Draco Malfoy during her sixth year a Hogwarts. Neville Longbottom Magical Abilities and Skills jnjnjnjnjn Gallery 936full-tom-felton.jpg Tumblr mcar74YCEl1qa1rooo1 500.png Draco's dark mark.png|Draco's dark mark Tumblr lq5o0jFLFK1qazljno1 500.jpg 3006593835_1_27_0PBYouvQ.gif|Draco and his family during the war. Hostages in their own house. 1438616882-tom-felton-2.jpg tumblr_static_2nt7f6j69v6s08go804cckkw8.png Tom_Felton.png 11f015b09b51b3caf4b4fbfe669b6193.jpg 76e5d9538d6ca827440202b7a989622a.png 61974cf2894a0cab147d7301672987ae.jpg 111316704588.jpg UnknownMalfoy.jpeg Tom-Felton-Flash-Pictures.jpg|Draco older at the Ministry tumblr_moii035ZbA1qm6gx2o1_250.png 0E4VKe3y5v.jpg.gif|Draco and his father 6d719a866bc13e315af9d1628179ea59.gif|in shock after his trial b0668a54f828.jpg|waiting in jail before his trial tom-felton-dog-instagram.jpg vlcsnap-2013-11-11-17h23m54s109.png|on a date with Astoria 3d8bfc5d3f033d5eb14be6c35a4515fb.gif 89e34e4c4889797785f0edcfa37067d0.jpg af1234894947c9869b8ddb4c0e8fb79d.jpg felton7.jpg Full-Circle-Teaser-official-site-315-tom-felton.jpg tom_felton.jpg TomFeltonIMGTumblrCom.gif tumblr_mcwadtEbFs1rq2hwvo1_1280_zps51de4b63.jpg DH1_The_Malfoy_Family.png Malfoy Malfoy Draco Draco Draco Malfoy Draco Slytherin Slytherin Category:Greengrass Family